Dia Cero
by Hayase
Summary: Esta historia no es mía...es de mi amiga Mares, hace tiempo que la  tenia lista y le pedi que me dejara publicarla, me costo trabajo convencerla¡  Pero aqui la tienen...mejor lean


**Esta historia no es mía...es de mi amiga Mares, hace tiempo que la  
>tenia lista y le pedi que me dejara publicarla, me costo trabajo convencerla¡<br>Pero aqui la tienen...mejor lean **

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Día Cero**

**O_O_O_O**

Había olvidado todo, incluso lo que se sentía al volar un Vf. Le habían dicho que era un excelente piloto, también que era el feliz novio de una de las mujeres más bella del SDF-1, le habían dicho muchas cosas importantes y necesarias, pero habían omitido otras cuantas, cosas decisivas que alteraban el curso normal de una vida ya planificada. El anillo en esa pequeña caja en su mano le hacía querer recordar, intentar saber cuándo daría el decisivo paso hacia una vida en pareja.

—Pienso que se lo darías en su cumpleaños.—Max dijo después de meditar un poco.

Rick se rascó la cabeza, dudoso, miró la joya desde varios ángulos distintos y tuvo la impresión de que no estaba en posesión de lo que Minmei quería.

—Tal vez no le gustará—murmuró—. Ella es elegante, gusta de cosas lujosas, y este anillo me parece muy simple. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo compré.

—Paciencia Rick. Con el tiempo tu memoria volverá y verás que...—vio a Rick negando con la cabeza y desistió, no quería deprimirlo más de lo que estaba—. Tú la amabas y se notaba que ella te amaba, y cuando hay amor por medio lo material no importa.

Las últimas palabras de Max dio vueltas en la cabeza de Rick durante toda esa tarde, tarde en la que se lo pasó sentado al borde de la cama con la mirada fija en el motivo del anillo.

Rick se preguntó si realmente fue tacaño con la compra o simplemente no tenía más dinero para algo con más brillo. Suspiró profundamente.

La puerta sonó en ese preciso momento como el anuncio de que debía dejar el objeto en su lugar, se apresuró a esconderlo y salió a recibir a la chica que escudriñaba en su cartera con cierta desesperación.

—¿Sucede algo?—ella ni siquiera lo miró, sólo seguía buscando —. Puedo ayudarte.

—Lo perdí. Lo perdí.

Y él no entendía qué. La vio sacudir su bolso, revolver entre las cosas que cayeron al suelo, recoger sus llaves, tomar su abrigo y volver a salir tras un portazo. Consultó su reloj y se impresionó al ver el paso del tiempo, a su vez se preocupó por ella, no era la hora para que una jovencita como Minmei estuviese en la calle cuando era cerca de la medianoche; pero ella ni siquiera lo consideró...y si bien recordaba, en estas semanas a su lado tampoco lo había considerado mucho, entonces surgieron más ganas de saber más acerca de su vida. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se hundió en él, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo raso. Lo intentó. Lo intentó como lo había intentado tantas veces y sólo había vacío donde antes había recuerdos de una vida.

Se sentía solo, desamparado en medio de tantos desconocidos, desconsolado con su falta de memoria, a veces abrumado por la conclusión de los médicos que le salvaron la vida que afirmaban que su amnesia era total e irreversible.

Dos toques en la puerta lo asustaron. Salió a abrir.

Había una desconocida en su puerta, una chica, nunca tan mayor que él. La recordaba del hospital, ella era la primera persona que sus ojos vieron cuando volvió a la consciencia. Ella era bonita, de maravillosos ojos verdes, pero era fría, demasiado seria, y lo asustada. De verdad lo hacia retroceder.

—¿Cómo estás Rick?

Se tardó en responder. —Creo que me he sentido mejor,...aunque no estoy seguro, no recuerdo—dijo finalmente rascándose la cabeza.

—Te ves bien...—ella no se lo propuso, pero su rostro se opacó por la tristeza que la invadía, y dio un paso atrás, lejos de la luz que se colaba al exterior.

—Es muy tarde.

—Sí, lo es. Pero tengo esta costumbre. Siempre soy la última en salir de la base—hizo una pausa—. Me alegra verte de pie.

—Todos me han dicho que era un cabeza dura, que por eso resistí.—sonrió.

La mano de ella viajó hasta alcanzar su flequillo, retirarlo, y seguir la línea de la cicatriz que surcaba una extensión de su cabeza.

—Es enorme y se ve feo—Rick murmuró. Ella retiró su mano enseguida—. A veces duele...

—Lo siento Rick.

—No debe.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos donde sólo se vieron a los ojos, luego ella dio media vuelta, al darse cuenta que no podría retener sus lágrimas por más tiempo comenzó a alejarse.

—Me voy. Sólo quise pasar a saludarte y saber cómo estabas.

—Es muy tarde. Es peligroso para una mujer sola.

Ella se detuvo, respiró profundo y luego se volvió bajo el amparo de la oscuridad y la distancia.

—Rick, es sólo que no recuerdas quién soy. Adiós...

La vio marcharse lentamente, sin convencerse de como una chica tan joven había conseguido llegar tan alto en la cadena de mando, y aunque tenía frescos conocimientos de que era un oficial de carácter a quien todos temían, creía que el mundo no la observaba en todas las perspectivas o no se daba el tiempo de hacerlo, de modo que no le daban el tiempo de mostrarse con la fragilidad que alcanzó a ver instantes atrás.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Por la mañana del siguiente Rick fue al cuarto de Minmei y se dio cuenta que su cama estaba fría cuando apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, pero había regresado a dormir, las cobijas revueltas lo decía, además de ser un indicativo de que había salido con mucha prisa. Él buscó alguna nota que le dijese dónde iba o a qué hora pensaba regresar y no tuvo mucha suerte. Decidido a no pasarse otro día sentado comenzó a ordenar y asear, encontrándose en el camino con un gran álbum de fotografías lleno de imágenes de Minmei, en todas las poses, en todas sus facetas... Al ver las fotografías Minmei, la extraña que era su novia, le pareció una mujer realmente hermosa, y quizás pudo entender porque llegó a amarla...

Cerró el álbum tras ese último pensamiento.

"La amaba" se repitió. Todo acabó en ese instante, y las ganas enormes de ordenar todo en esa casa se fueron rápidamente. Rick cogió su chaqueta y salió a caminar por las calles, sin un rumbo fijo, sólo caminaba sorteando a la gente, sólo caminaba tratando de que entre tantos extraños, tantos lugares, algo detonase su memoria. Finalmente llegó al borde del lago, frente al SDF-1 se recargó contra el barandal y comenzó a pensar, con demasiadas ideas, todas confusas, una aterrador deseo vino a su mente.

—Debí haber muerto—siseó mientras su puño se estrellaba en el metal—. No se puede vivir sin memoria, el pasado es importante, para mí, para saber qué quería, qué me gustaba...

—Hay algunos que deseamos esa suerte—Claudia dijo llegando a su lado. Se recargó de espaldas al Sdf-1 y lo miró tiernamente—. No sufras, Rick.

Él la miró un instante antes de contestar. —En el hospital…me dijiste que eras la novia de mi mejor amigo, lo dices por su muerte ¿no?

—Rick…—suspiró—, en esta última parte de la vida hay mucho que olvidar, no sólo la muerte de Roy, sino la muerte de tantos…yo daría media vida por olvidar los sucesos de ese día y creo que no hablo sólo por mí.

—Pero yo sólo quiero recordar—su vista quedó fija en la superficie del lago y pasó largo rato hasta que decidió hablar a una Claudia que decidió permanecer silenciosa—. Dicen que salvé a mucha gente, que fui un héroe…

—Un héroe, un suicida. —Claudia sonrió.

—Supongo que hay que tener mucho coraje para abalanzarte contra un enemigo y exponer tu existencia.

—Tuviste coraje para proteger a niños, adultos, ancianos…Te quedaste sin municiones y sólo hiciste lo que juraste hacer al vestir nuestro uniforme: dar la vida para proteger a los demás.

—Entonces perder la memoria es un precio pagado a favor de la vida de inocentes.

—Es la nada, comparado a lo que ganaste. Convéncete de eso y estarás en paz—Rick miró a Claudia—. Van a darte una medalla.

Ambos se quedaron conversando por un rato, ella le contó algunas cosas ocurridas ese día, luego se separaron.

Aquella tarde, Rcik comprendió que debía aceptar la vida que le tocaba vivir.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

El tiempo había pasado de una forma lenta, Rick tenía la sensación de vivir años donde lo único que quería era recomenzar, ansiaba volver a volar y en casi todas las visitas a su médico suplicaba por la autorización respectiva y siempre obtenía una negativa seguida de palabras de consuelo que comenzaba a detestar.

—Debo esperar más tiempo. Siempre es lo mismo. —Rick iba molesto abriéndose paso entre la gente que se movía por las calles realizando compras de navidad. Max sólo se dedicaba a seguirle en silencio, hacía mucho que consideraba la opción de no hablar a su amigo tras la visita al especialista médico —. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

—No se trata de recibir un alta y dedicarte a conducir una bicicleta.

—Puedo volar. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Max detuvo a Rick, encarándole.

—Vives tu vida pensando en el día para tomar un Varitech, yo te aconsejo que te distraigas en algo…

— ¿En qué? ¡No ves que me desespero sin poder hacer nada! —Rick estaba exaltado y algunas personas volvieron la vista hacia ellos un instante para seguir su camino después. La mirada extremadamente seria de Max significó de pronto una silenciosa reprimenda—.Bien…—respiró profundo—Continuemos andando…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Rick, Max tuvo una idea.

—Ibas a casarte con Minmei.

Rick miró a su amigo con atención e intriga.

—Parte con eso. Retoma ese plan.

—No sé Max…ella me parece una desconocida…nunca está en casa.

—Ella hace lo que cree que debe hacer para que puedan subsistir como pareja. Alguien tiene satisfacer sus necesidades y ella tiene las mejores posibilidades.

Rick bajó la mirada—No quiero que ella sacrifique más tiempo del necesario.

Max palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

—No te mortifiques, tan sólo recuerda que en parte lo hace porque le gusta.

Aquella tarde Rcik se lanzó de espaldas en la cama y meditó durante mucho tiempo, planeando las cosas que haría. Al llegar la noche ya estaba totalmente decidido.

Minmei, quien llegaba a casa de noche tras dar una conferencia de prensa, planeaba comer, darse una ducha y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Rick la decidió acompañarla en la mesa.

—Planeo cosas para este fin de semana—hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de ella quien sólo se dedicaba a comer—, son cosas sólo para nosotros…incluye un lujoso restaurante

Minmei alzó la mirada hacia Rick, quien sonrió conforme de haber atrapado su atención.

—Haré las reservaciones, pero te advierto, debes ir vestida para la ocasión.

—Sabes que siempre me gusta lucir muy bien—sonrió.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo en que sólo cruzaban las palabras necesarias se dedicaban a tener una charla. Por supuesto, el interés de la chica radicaba en que su Rick se decidía a visitar sitos que usualmente odiaría. Acordaron cenar fuera ese día sábado, cenar a la luz a la luz de las velas, buena música, y la mejor ambientación de toda Ciudad Macross. Rick se sintió feliz.

A la siguiente mañana, le contó a Max y éste, ayudado por Miriya, comenzó a organizar todo. En dos días no había detalle olvidado.

El viernes por la noche en la víspera de navidad, cuando se suponía que Rick debía salir de casa acompañado por su novia, Minmei apuraba al conductor que la trasladaba desde ciudad Granito. Y si bien en un momento dado Rick se lamentó por la falta de compromiso de ella, se resignó prontamente. Salió de casa y caminó por las calles, lentamente. Tenía tiempo, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y Minmei avisó que no llegaba antes de las nueve. De milagro consiguió el cambio de horario en su reservación.

Rick planeó andar por la orilla de lago, y allí se topó con la figura inesperada de una mujer que se encontraba en el mismo sitio dónde él habló con Claudia. Se acercó a ella aún cuando pudo pasar a sus espaldas sin ser visto, porque Lisa estaba distraída contemplando la silueta iluminada del SDF-1. Tocó su hombro con un poco de duda.

Lisa se echó los cabellos tras las orejas antes de voltear. Sonrió cuando vio a Rick.

—Te ves bien—musitó.

Él se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio cuenta que en el del lado derecho estaba la cajita de terciopelo. Con la mano izquierda se soltó el nudo de la corbata, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Voy…voy…—No sabía qué decir.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos están pendientes de que ella te de un "sí" —Rick volvió a carraspear, nervioso —. Así son aquí., las noticias corren más rápido de lo que todos quisieran, pero…—pausa dramática—, ya deberías estar en el restaurante, ¿acaso de arrepentiste?...O ella lo hizo.

—No. Cambiamos la hora de la reserva—dijo dspreocupadamente—. A la velocidad que camino voy con buen tiempo.

Lisa volvió la vista al SDF-1 y Rick se ubicó a su lado. No le pasó inadvertido un fuerte suspiro que ella no pudo retener.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Lisa parecía absorbida por las luces que decoraban la fortaleza espacial y se tardó en responder.—Decidieron darme el mando de mi propia nave.

— ¡Felicidades! —pero al instante Rick notó que ella no se veía contenta—¿Es tan malo?

—No. No—Lisa se apresuró en aclarar—, es sólo que me iré lejos de la tierra por un buen tiempo y quizás no vea a algunos amigos durante muchos años.

—Era eso…

—Y las palomas, Rick—Lisa volvió a suspirar— ,temo que lo único que me llevaré de ellas serán unas grabaciones. Será lo que más extrañaré de la tierra; eso y la lluvia.

Rick se dio cuenta que sin proponérselo su mano se cerraba en torno a la cajita en su bolsillo, mientras algunas dudas surgían en su mente.

— ¿Te gustan las palomas? —preguntó vacilante.

—Mucho—Lisa sonreía—. Te lo dije una vez antes de que perdieras tu memoria, y es porque son bellas y representan la paz que tanto buscamos.

Rick no supo qué decir, de pronto su mente quedaba en blanco. Ella se despidió esperando respuesta, pero al notar que nada sucedía con Rick se alejó con un andar pausado.

Rick, después de reaccionar y encontrarse solo, buscó la silueta de Lisa a la distancia. Luego corrió hasta la casa de Claudia y cuando ésta se asomó, con el poco aliento que le quedaba habló.

—Lisa y yo…ella…

Claudia lo jaló al interior de su casa, le acomodó la corbata con toda la calma posible y lo miró.

—Te ves bien con ese traje…aunque te queda mejor el traje de vuelo.

—¡No bromeo, comandante Grant!

—Ella te dijo que te amaba. Tú le dijiste que estabas con Minmei…

— ¿Y?

—Todo está claro.

—Pero…yo…—sacó la joya, la acercó a la luz y comenzó a revisar el interior , encontrando una inscripción que no había visto antes.

"Te amo, Lisa Hayes" Leyó en voz alta.

Lisa Hayes era ella, la que se marchaba.

Claudia le arrebató la joya y la escondió a sus espaldas.

—Todo está mejor así, Rick.

—Pero ella me ama y yo la amo.

—Antes de que te hirieran, ella sabía que te amaba y que tú no la amabas. Nada ha cambiado ahora.

— ¡No! Eso significa algo.—Rick sentía como si una aguja se hubiese clavado en su corazón.

—Tú no la amas. Es una desconocida para ti. Y ella se va, lo hace resignada.

Rick negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa retrocediendo, se detuvo de pronto, cuando al buscar dentro de sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que no la amaba, que aún la desconocía. Decidió ir con Minmei, hacer lo que debía. Decidió dejar ir a Lisa. Pero con cada paso que Rick se daba cuenta que era más fácil amar a Lisa que a Minmei.

**O##########O_O##########O_O##########O_O##########O**

**O##########O_O##########O_O###########O**

**O##########O_O##########O**

**O##########O**

**FIN**


End file.
